Various forms of carrying devices for fishing poles and the like have been heretofore designed. However, most carrying devices of this type which have been previously known are not designed with both ease of transport and storage in an assembled condition as well as in a disassembled condition of prime concern. As a result, carrying devices which have been previously utilized for supporting a plurality of fishing poles have included certain operational drawbacks. Examples of various forms of carrying devices for fishing poles and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,519,662, 2,595,230, 2,667,274 2,816,390, 3,088,583 and 3,399,009.